


The Hopeless Gate

by BananaDreamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Friendship is not so Magic, I swear I'm crying killing my own characters, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Investigations, Mononeko is too cute for my disturbed mind, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Story - Freeform, Secrets are Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaDreamer/pseuds/BananaDreamer
Summary: In a world where rankings predominate, Tabidatsu Masaki is a high school student like the others, except that he holds the title of "ultimate explorer". This title earned him an anonymous letter telling him to go to a certain place to receive a major prize. Nevertheless, once there, he realizes that he is not the only one to have been contacted. 17 hand-picked high school students find themselves stranded on an isolated island. Only one way out: kill without being caught. Who's behind all this? What are their goals ? Then begins a macabre game whose outcome remains more than uncertain ...





	1. Prologue

### POV Masaki

##### "The more we progress in the exploration of humanity, the less we find reasons for it to exist."

 

The wind was blowing hard, very hard. It was blowing so hard that if there had been sails on that ship, they would probably have slammed even more than thunder. Masaki adjusted his old hat with a smile. The smell of iodine filled his lungs with a powerful but pleasant freshness. However, his eyes remained fixed on the horizon. The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. In a cloudless sky, the sun shone brightly, so that a few drops of sweat began to bead on the young man's forehead. The sea, the nature ... he loved these things more than anything. His desire to travel was basically based on a simple childhood curiosity. However, it was now a necessity; an irrepressible need. The sedentary life had become impossible for him. Everything. He wanted to see everything, to know everything about the world. This had led to him being awarded the title of "ultimate explorer". What could be the meaning of such a name? Masaki did not know. He just knew it would be the beginning of a new adventure. And he was not completely mistaken.

_"Dear TABIDATSU Masaki-san,_  
After earning your title of "ultimate explorer", we are pleased to invite you to our private ceremony reserved for those whom we consider, in a way, as the elite of humanity.  
There you will be awarded an absolutely unique price, made to measure.  
You will find further details about your destination on the attached map.  
With our best regards, Z.ENTERPRISES. " 

Masaki was not really interested in titles or awards. No. What prompted him to accept the invitation was his curiosity. Indeed, the ceremony was supposed to take place on a private island named "Saint-Pierre". In addition to the unusual name, this place remained unknown. A land not listed and impossible to access the public ... The young man was so excited to walk this place so mysterious that he had lost sleep. It was then that, despite the sound of the engine and the whistling of the wind, a ringing of the phone was heard. Since it was not his, he ignored it. In addition, a shadow was beginning to appear in the distance. An island ... he was about to arrive, finally ! He was so absorbed in the possibilities that this trip would offer him that he was not paying attention to what was around him anymore. It was then that everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Originally, this fiction was a common idea with a group of friends, so the characters and story were created together.  
> \- I am french, so do not be surprised if my english seems approximate. So, do not hesitate to let me know if you see any mistake. I will not be angry ;)  
> \- Oh and comments are appreciated. I'm a talkative person ~


	2. The Killing Game

### POV Kyoko & POV Takeko

##### "The day will come when people like me will watch the killing of animals as they watch the killing of human beings today."

 

_\- Rhaaaa ! I can't wait anymore ! Frankly ... who they think they are ? Make me waiting, me, the great Shibai Takafumi !  
\- Yes ! Yes ! How they dare to do that to Takafumi-sama ? _

Kyoko was watching the scene from afar while taking notes on a small notebook. The teenager who was making a scene was none other than the holder of the title of "high school ultimate actor," Shibai Takafumi. He had a tanned complexion and deep purple hair, probably inherited from his mother's side, which, according to the rumors, was native from India. The one who could easily be described as too sticky childlike girl was Kansei Nijina the "ultimate groupie". The first seemed extremely capricious, surely that his success had gone to his head, and the second gladly encouraged him. 

Annoyed by their attitude, Kyoko turned his attention to the whole room and began to scribble again. They were in a sort of reception room similar to a theater. The stage was only occupied by a small desk and all the three access doors seemed locked. Looking up, she noticed that the balconies and lodges were inaccessible too. There were 17 people in this room and all were high school students from here and elsewhere. They all received the same invitation and lost consciousness before waking up there. It was obvious that it was no longer a question of handing over so-called awards. As the "ultimate journalist", Kyoko thought that her ability to gather information was unlimited. However, she had just understood that this company, "Z.ENTERPRISES", was only a smoke screen. This whole thing was nothing less than a huge trap. But why … ? Why would someone work out such a complicated scheme ?

_\- You understood, right ? This is nothing more than a kidnapping._

The reporter looked up from her notebook. On his right, leaning against the wall, stood a young woman with long dark red hair. His gaze seemed frozen, devoid of any emotion. An impression of seriousness, intelligence, and inflexibility emanated from her. It exactly matched Kyoko's idea of an "ultimate shogi player".

_\- Yokushi Azami ... You seem sure of yourself. Do you have any evidence that we were kidnapped ?_

In fact, the question did not even deserve to be asked. Given the facts, the answer was obvious. If it were something legal, they would not be locked up. Not to mention the strange instructions they had to follow to land here ... no escort, a route revealed at the last moment on a deserted dock, a private island totally unknown ... Too many things did not stick. The journalist felt stupid. How could she have fallen into such an evident trap ? No doubt his thoughts were easy to infer since the answer came immediately and unexpectedly.

_\- Pride, curiosity, greed ... I guess everyone had their own reason and was hoping for something from this event. I think money and words are the two main sources of power in this world. Words are the spiritual side of it. They can deceive, give hope or sink into despair. Beside, money is the material side that fuels lust and curiosity. Therein, trade works the same way._

The two high-school girls turned around. Someone had slipped, without them noticing, on a seat in the row just behind the one they occupied. Kyoko mentally detailed him : tanned complexion, thick black hair, red headband, black expensive suit ... He looked like those neat and sweet sharks who promised you the moon before diving you into the mud.

_\- Akinau Yuichi, isn't it ? Kyoko said, annoyed. I know who you are, Mr. "ultimate businessman". And for the sake of honesty, know that you are one of the people in this room on who I know a lot about ... And I don't trust you at all._  
_\- I can't really contradict her on this point, Azami agreed.  
\- Whoa ... you are quite direct … _

At this moment, a huge noise of detonation sounded. All eyes immediately turned to the stage. A thick white smoke was coming out of nowhere, so nobody could not see much anymore. It was only when it was dispelled that the biggest surprise invaded everybody's minds. Standing on the desk was a strange stuffed toy. It looked like a cat except that, if one of its halves was white and seemed rather banal, the other had a golden color and a rather scary face.

_\- Nyu, nyu, nyu ! I was so eager to meet you all !_  
_\- In this case you could have come sooner ! retorted Takafumi who was still angry. And what are you ? Some sort of cheap mascot ?  
_ _\- ... AHHHHHHH ! So much rudeness !_

The creature put a paw on the location of its heart, simulating a violent shock. It seemed really uncomfortable and slightly angry. It began to swing one of its legs, as if it was shooting in an object, while mumbling incomprehensible remonstrances on the behavior and the disrespect of the new generations. When it was calmed, it straightened and spoke to the entire room with a malicious grin.

_\- I'm Mononeko, your host and master of ceremonies. Oh, I'm also the owner of St Pierre Island and the future game master.  
\- Game master ? Are we going to play a game ?_

All the faces turned at once to the one who had just spoken. He was a red-haired teenager, small in size, with big teeth and a face covered with freckles. Kyoko recognized him immediately. He had been on the front page of many magazines specializing on games, web or blogosphere in general : Izon Jiro, the "ultimate geek". And if his remark might seem stupid at first sight, he was not far from reality.

_\- Absolutely ! You're going to play a little game I'm organizing, the creature snickered._  
_\- I feel the creepy thing coming ... Yuichi began. And if we refuse to be part of it ?_  
_\- Nyu, nyu, nyu ! If you refuse, you die. You see, this island is an absolutely inviolable domain. You will not be able to escape from the complex in which you are and only one of you will be able to leave alive : the winner. To win, you just have to kill someone. After each murder, there will be a trial at the end of which you will have to vote for the person you think is guilty. If you succeed, it will be punished. If you fail, it wins the game and you will be punished in its place. Any question ? No ?  
\- It's impossible ... _

Without adding anything, Mononeko disappeared into a new cloud of smoke. If some of the teenagers were still hoping it was a joke, they were quickly dissuaded by the cruelty that had shone in its eyes. Everything ... it was real. This trap had led them straight into a morbid game. The deepest stupor invaded their eyes. Kyoko felt her hands trembling. She had never felt such fear before. She jumped when she heard the clicking sound of the doors opening. Why her ... ? What could she have done wrong ? Certainly, she had undermined many reputations in her articles ... but it was her job, wasn't it ? Maybe it was just dream ? A very bad dream ...

_\- NOOOOOOOOOO !!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE !!!_

This yell broke the heavy silence that had settled in the room. Nevertheless, it was not for the best. Fear and anguish spread without a sound in all the minds, like snakes in search of prey. There was a huge tension invading the place. All the high-school students had clenched their fists; their eyes scrutinizing the slightest suspicious movement. Kneeling on the floor, in the middle of the aisle, a girls was sobbing. Her eyes, surrounded by dark circles, seemed ready to get out of their orbits. Her hands were nervously pulling on her black messy hair and her whole body was shaking like a mixer.

_\- I ... I d-don't want ...  
\- Uta-san, calm down please._

The girl named Uta looked up at the one who was trying to comfort her. Tejina Takeko was upset too, but she just could not leave things that way. Her title of "ultimate circus artist" did not allow her to perform miracles. However, by dint of making tricks to entertain the whole world, she had learned to see the positive side in any circumstance. So, she decided to take charge of the situation and relax the atmosphere.

_\- Don't worry. All we need is working like a team and I'm sure we will find a solution ! It's like magic, there's always a trick !_

It was obvious that the brown haired girl was as anxious as the others. But after those few and rather incoherent words, the atmosphere lightened. One by one, the teenagers gathered near the now unlocked door. Takeko was supporting the saxophonist whose trembling legs impeded balance. Maybe she made a mistake saying that they would find a solution. Yet they had no other choice. Fear could lead people to do silly things. It was better to think like a team to solve the problem. She was certain that they could stand together and that, like her, no one would want to participate in this killing game. It was enough to ignore this horrible stuffed animal. She did not know the others, but she did not think of them as murderers. Those were either crazy people with crazy eyes, or all dressed in black with a big knife and ...

_\- What's that ? It looks like an hotel._

Jiro had just opened the door and put his head in the crack. He finally decided to go out, the rest of the group on his heels. The redhead was right. They were actually in the lobby of a huge hotel complex. The woodwork came out perfectly thanks to the ocher and burgundy tones of the decoration. The light penetrated abundantly by the numerous and big windows while several potted plants decorated the place.

_\- We should start by forming groups to search everywhere. Maybe we could find some useful info or a way to escape ?_

The circus artist's idea obtained general approval. Kyoko, Azami and Sanzo the "ultimate chemist" decided to visit the basements. Takafumi and Nijina accompanied Isasu the " ultimate pastry chef" in the kitchens. Masaki, Jiro and Yuichi, followed by the "ultimate stylist" Saeko and the "ultimate seducer" Rintaro, choose to explore the upper floors. The "ultimate cyclist" Mai, the "ultimate botanist" Naoki and the "ultimate bartender" Gen ventured into the north corridors of the ground floor. Finally, Takeko stayed in the hall with Uta and Ran, the "ultimate burglar".

The three teenage girls searched the place from top to bottom. Their first instinct was to try to open the main door, but as expected it failed. Although Ran put all her talents to work, she could not pick the lock or open the door. Her patience, already damaged, finally reached its limits. She grabbed a palm tree not far from her and threw it against one of the windows. A huge noise rang out. The earthen pot broke and the trunk of the poor palm tree cracked. However, the glass did not have a single scratch.

_\- Are you fucking kidding me ?!_

Takeko watched for a few seconds the burglar trying to regain her composure before going back to work. Uta and she stood behind the counter, peeling all the files they could get their hands on. The registers were all empty, except for one in which the names of the abducted students were transcribed. The circus artist noticed that each of them had been assigned to a room. She also found a cardboard box containing strange prospectuses recapitulating the rules of the killing game. She was hoping with all her might but she felt that the situation was eluding to their control. They had been allowed to leave the amphitheater ... So logically, all the places that were easily accessible to them were designed to keep them prisoners. It made sense, from the kidnapper's point of view, to think they would search in the hotel. There was therefore very little chance that their research would be conclusive. Takeko bit her lip, fearing the future like never before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who love Drawings :   
> \- [All the characters mentioned in this chapter](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179824371243)


	3. Corruption

### POV Azami

##### "Before anything else, men should be afraid of corruption and cowardice."

 

 

When Azami opened her eyes, she took some time to get up. It was now three days since the group of high school students had found themselves stuck on this island. They had done a lot of research to find clues about their situation or a way to escape. However, between the locked entrance door and the unbreakable windows, it turned out that the resort was a veritable fortress. Many rooms were inaccessible, as were the upper floors. Only the lobby, the laundry room, the kitchens, the living room and the employees' rooms (in which they were sleeping) were accessible. Given the area of the place, it did not do much. Azami glanced at the clock in the room which had been attributed to her : 08:10. She stood up, made her bed and went to take a shower. Once she was ready, she crossed the long corridors reserved for the employees and went into the living room. She was surprised by the number of people already present. 

_\- Azami ! Come here ! Isasu had made the breakfast !_

The shogi champion went to sit near Kyoko. Also, there were Isasu, Takeko, Uta, Sanzo, Mai, Ran, Rintaro and Jiro. Despite the general situation, the talking was going well. Certainly, there were conflicts and not everyone got along very well. But the atmosphere was nearly that of a banal class of high school students. Azami took the opportunity to assess the others on their psychological health. Uta seemed exhausted. It seemed that, like Jiro, she had lost her sleep. They were both backed by the happy Takeko, who did not debite from her optimism. For his part, Sanzo was as reserved as usual, while Rintaro was trying once again to charm Ran and Mai who had already rejected him the previous days. Then she turned to the baker. 

_\- Isasu, didn't you slept well ?_  
_\- Oh no, none of that. It's just that as a baker, I usually get up at dawn. I guess it would be hard for me to get out of that rhythm, even if I wanted to ... So I decided to prepare breakfast for everyone._  
_\- I see._  
_\- H-Hello, e-everyone._

Azami, like the others, lifted her head. Naoki had just penetrated the living room, half-hidden behind Gen. As usual, the timid botanist counted on the reassuring presence of the imposant bartender. The latter not being talkative, it was hard to know what kind of relationship existed between them. More intriguing, how could they have befriending by being both socially so poorly adapted ? The shogi player postponed her attention to the others who arrived little by little, thinking about the current situation. For the time being, no particular incident had been deplored. She could even see that some affinities had already formed. In these circumstances, could something really be feared ?

_\- NYU, NYU, NYU ! You seem to get along well. Not that friendship is a bad thing, after all, it allows treason. But you know, I'm getting bored by myself._

The conversations ceased immediately and all the looks turned to the buffet. Mononeko was sitting in the middle of the trays of croissant and chocolate buns, touching with the end of its paw some pastries that seemed tempting it.

_\- What are you doing here ?! shouted Ran._  
_\- Your face is spoiling the calm beauty of the damsels, added Rintaro._  
_\- Your presence is neither necessary nor desired. Go away._  
_\- Ahhhhhhhh ! You're all so cold with me !_

Mononeko looked shocked for a moment. Its stood up, flipping a few objects in the passage, and pretended to shed tears. No one was fool enough to believe it. From one person to another, the faces displayed expressions ranging from anger to weariness. Some were slapping their foot with a annoyed air, other gnashed teeth. The creature had to feel that it was not welcome as it quickly stopped its little show and scratched her ear with an embarrassed air.

_\- What do you want ?_

Azami looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eye. No doubt the others would have preferred that the subject should not be addressed; she could feel it. But like her, the chemist had a calm composure and the head on his shoulders. Like her, he knew how to use his brain abilities to anticipate and propose a reflection of quality. He had probably understood too that their host had never intended to leave them in peace.

_\- Argh ... Well, well ... Since you seem so impatient, I'll tell you._

Mononeko had now a malicious glare

_\- I thought that in three days one of you would have decided himself ... Of course not. Apparently, you prefer to play this friendship bullshit. But I thought of a way to motivate you … So, I am announcing that the one who will be leaving this island according to the rules of the Killing game will win the pretty sum of $10 millions !_

The creature began to whirl with a rejoiced air. It seemed proud of its idea and, above all, convinced that it would work. On the side of the teenagers, the silence settled. It did not last long but was particularly heavy; well, until someone broke it.

_\- Do you really think we're going to kill each other for money ?_

Kyoko seemed deeply upset. For having talked a lot with her during the recent days, Azami knew that for the journalist, this simple proposition was Nothing less than corruption. The mere fact of considering being able to be bought had to make her mad with rage. In fact, the shogi player felt the same way. It was clearly impossible for her to imagine that a heap of banknotes could convince her to take a life. But what about for others ? Could she be certain that none of them would yield to temptation ? Not. Of course not. She knew nearly nothing of them, of their life or their expectations. Thus, after Mononeko disappeared into a plume of smoke, his laughter still resouding between the walls of the vast room, Azami realized that she was still far from being able to trust the others.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this little chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I have so few free time that I did what I could …  
> The fourth chapter will be like this one, but I promess the fifth will be huge ~


	4. First Blood

### POV Ran

##### "Depending of the way we see it, nothing can stain or wash like blood."

 

 

Ran casually pressed her forehead against one of the hall's windows. Outside, she could see the immensity of a blue sky, without any cloud to disturb it. It would be wonderful to lie down on the sand, surrounded by the sound of the waves, the skin submitted to the caresses of the sun and the wind. Nevertheless, there was still no way to leave the hotel and that was making her mad. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement. A few meters from her, a young boy with purple hair was busy irrigating the decorative plants.

_\- Naoki ? What the hell are you doing ?_

The teenager was so surprised by the presence of the burglar that he dropped his bottle of water, spilling its content on the ground. He merged into excuses, looking for someting that could allow him to mop up this mess.

_\- Don't. The fucking plushie will clean._

If, at first glance, burglar's words could pass for humour, it was in reality far from being the case. She was quite serious. After all, they had been abducted. Why should they take care of the household ? This simple idea gave her the urge to break everything.

_\- You're probably right ..._  
_\- Sure I'm. And you don't need to take care of the plants either._  
_\- Oh, I'm not doing it out of politeness ... It's just that I used to spend my days among the plants. But since we're locked in here … away from everything ... I miss my little hidden greenhouse a bit._

Ran was far away from experiencing the slightest craze for the flowers, but she understood the feeling of the other student. She also pined some things. Unlike her parents, she loathed routine and authority. Only her taste for challenges and adrenaline provoked by her burglaries made her feel alive. She was about to add something when the music prior to the announcements made by Mononeko's loudspeakers sounded.

_\- NYU NYU NYU ! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me … I think you should all take a look into the laundry._

The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment, frightened. They both were thinking the same thing. It could not be otherwise.

_\- Come !_

Ran took Naoki's hand and began to run until they found themself in front of the door leading to the basement. She opened it on the fly and hurried down the steps. Already ? Impossible. Simply impossible. That was not the way she imagined it. This should have happened much later ... She continued to run without stopping, despite the groans of Naoki that she was always dragging behind her. They eventually arrived at the entrance to the laundry and what they saw there froze them completely. Uta was lying on the ground, unconscious, while Takeko was trying to wake her up by waving a cloth in front of her face. Nearby, leaning against a wall and trembling from head to toes, Rintaro had eyes fixed on one of the machines. Ran and Naoki walked a few steps and bent over the industrial dryer. Inside, in a pool of blood, was the corpse of Nijina. The botanist receded, stumbled and howled. While the burglar was unable to detach her gaze from the lifless silhouette, the other teenagers landed one after the other. There were cries. A lot.

_\- NYU NYU NYU ! What a beautiful melody !_  
_\- You ! yelled Kyoko. What have you done ?!_  
_\- Me ? Absolutely nothing._  
_\- Don't tell me ..._

But Mai's question was not really useful because all of them had already understood what it was about. The creature burst out laughing in front of the stunned and terrified group.

_\- Correct ! Kansei Nijina, the ultimate groupie, has been assassinated by one of you ! NYU NYU NYU ! You make me feel so proud._  
_\- Impossible ..._  
_\- And what's going to happen now ? asked Azami._  
_\- Well ... even for a shogi champion, I find you particularly cold ! hurled Mononeko. It's very simple. The trial will begin exactly 12 hours after the discovery of the body. By then, do your best to conduct the investigation !_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the first blood had been shed. What do you think about it ?  
> I can't post it now, but I have drawn Nijina's death scene … It will be online when the truth will be revealed.


End file.
